Ships
Ships are vessels that travel across water. In the heavily oceanic world, ships are a very common mode of transportation. Design Many of the ships that exist in the world are based on the classic sail designs, but there are also ships ranging from the size of massive islands down to tiny one man ships. There are a variety of uses for ships: pirate ships, Marine ships, and ships for civil purposes. Ships are often built and repaired by shipwrights, such as the Galley-La Company in Water 7. Known Types of Ships * : A small ship that is faster and agile due to its size, though fragile. The Going Merry was a caravel. * : A large, multi-storied ship with armed cargo. The Dreadnaught Sabre was a galleon. * : A luxury ship meant for passengers to enjoy a sea-based voyage. The Orbit was a cruise ship. * : A small makeshift boat with logs of wood tied together. The first ship the Blackbeard Pirates had was a gigantic raft. * : A very large ship meant to carry a huge number of passengers, usually meant for salvation purposes. Maxim and Noah are both arks. * : A battle ship that relies on the skills of the navigator. The Thousand Sunny is a brig sloop. * : A watercraft primarily designed to operate underwater, running on engines instead of sails for propulsion. The Polar Tang is a submarine. Pirate Ships Pirate ships can have various sizes, reaching from very large examples such as the Moby Dick and Thriller Bark to small rafts, like the one used by the Blackbeard Pirates and the Coffin Boat used by Dracule Mihawk. Many pirate ships have figureheads that resemble certain animals (the Going Merry is a prominent example for this). Usually, the motif of the respective pirate flag is printed on the main sail, and the figurehead also reflects the crew's symbol. Due to their combat purpose, almost every pirate ship has several cannons on board. According to Tom, there are no specific plans for a pirate ship. A ship is a ship, and how it is used by its crew determines whether it is a pirate ship or a marine ship. This was demonstrated when the Going Merry, which was meant to be a personal luxury ship for Kaya, was given to the Straw Hat Pirates, turning it into a pirate ship; or when Krieg first stole a Marine ship and turned it into his first pirate ship, then attempted to take the ocean-going restaurant Baratie into his new flagship. Known Pirate Ships *Miss Love Duck *Big Top *Bezan Black *Going Merry *Thousand Sunny *Dreadnaught Sabre *Coffin Boat *Cooking George *Shark Superb *Great Eirik *Bliking *Utan Sonar *Victory Hunter *Red Force *Moby Dick *New Witch's Tongue *Kuri Marron Marine *Sexy Foxy *Thriller Bark *Island Ship *Oro Jackson *Flying Dutchman *Salamander (Movie 4) *Tarielishin (Filler only) *Yonta Maria *Sleeping White Horse of the Forest *Happosai *Ipposai *Naglfar *Santa Maria *Nita Maria *Going Luffy-senpai *Mammoth *Queen Mama Chanter *Perospero's Ship *Daifuku's Ship *Oven's Ship *Custard's Ship *Smoothie's Ship *Bavarois's Ship *Brownie's Ship *Joconde's Ship *Nostra Castello *Polar Tang *Usoland *Piece of Spadille *Saber of Xebec *Machina Hallelujah *Real Spider *Perfume Yuda *Little Gerais *Snapper Head *Numabou *Blood Batako *Victoria Punk *Liberal Hind *Jewelry Margherita *Stay Tune *Grudge Dolph *Hanjomaru Marine Ships Like pirate ships, there are different types of Marine Ships with varying sizes, though most of them are bigger than the average pirate ship. The Marines also have ice-breakers for reaching islands in colder climates. Furthermore, they have a vast amount of cannons and other weaponry on board. Unlike on most pirate ships, the cannons can be adjusted for a better aiming. The steering wheel is located on the foredeck of the ship. They also have judicial ships, which are sea-faring courthouses. Other Ships and Boats *Baratie *Sabagashira I *Orbit *Shimashima Shopping *Swanda Express *Full *St. Briss *Takoyaki 8 *Karasumaru *Ark Maxim *Northheim *Battle Frankies *Pluton *Wind Granma *Noah *Gran Tesoro *Baroque Gustave *Kill Sassoon *Chiryaku Ten'nen Maru *Holly Home Run *Pop Rock Candy Ghost Ships A is a ship that is seen sailing the sea without a crew. Several ghost ships have been encountered by the Straw Hat Pirates during their journey at sea. When the Dreadnaught Sabre first returned from the Grand Line, the chefs of Baratie claimed that it looked like a ghost ship due to its damaged state. One ghost ship was a massive vessel that fell from the sky several hundreds of years after the death of its crew. The ship, whose origin was identified as the kingdom of St. Briss, was eventually investigated by the Straw Hat's and a salvage team lead by Masira, leading to the Straw Hats to eventually head towards the White Sea and discover the mysteries of the land of Skypiea. Another ghost ship was encountered upon entrance in the Florian Triangle. This ship was the former ship of the Rumbar Pirates, where all of its crew were dead save one: the former captain and musician Brook, who lived alone due to the power of his Yomi Yomi no Mi reviving him after his death. Immediately after encountering the Rumbar ship, the Straw Hats encountered a "literal" ghost ship called Thriller Bark. Lead by Shichibukai member Gecko Moria and his Mysterious Four, the ship was home to a menagerie of creatures including zombies revived by his Kage Kage no Mi and ghosts created from the Horo Horo no Mi of Moria crewmate Perona. Aside from Moria and Perona, Absalom and Doctor Hogback were the only literally living beings on the ship aside from all the victims, zombies and ghosts. While the Flying Dutchman shares the appearance of a ghost ship, and shares the name of a famous real life ghost ship, its crew are very much alive. Trivia *While privateers were given their ships by their countries, many pirates actually stole their ships, or refused to return them when their privateering license was annulled. It was common practice for pirate crews to swap ships when it suited them, getting a bigger and better ship than the one they sailed on; some may even have kept an extra ship to increase their fleet and threat size. However, pirates often simply burned ships of ill-favored owners and towns. **Fittingly, Krieg and Gasparde both hijacked Marine Ships to begin their pirate careers. When Krieg's flagship was heavily damaged, he plotted to sink it himself and take over the Baratie as a replacement. See also *Vehicles References External Links *Culture Express - A recent case of a ghost ship. *Ghost ship – Wikipedia article about Ghost Ships. *Mary Celeste – Wikipedia article about Mary Celeste, arguably the most famous ghost ship of all. Site Navigation ru:Корабли fr:Navires pl:Statki Category:Ships Category:Lists